Idea project 2: Monster rating
by Alzef137
Summary: Edan and Valak loves to fight with each other, so much that Noah decided to send them to another place, what will happen when they are interreputed by the Phoenix clan in the middle of a rating game? -One-shot-


**In Elrios**

* * *

"Hell no!" a purple haired woman in a heavy armor said, she was in the arena, looking at the scene, there was full of corpses, most of them from Velder soldiers, the woman was looking like if she already got used to it, but hates when happen

"What's wrong Noah?" a man around his thirties dressed in a silver armor asked the woman, he appeared behind her and looked at the scene

"Edan and Valak are fighting again" she looked worried "If this continues this will no longer be an arena, this will be a real battlefield"

He looked at her thoughtful, searching for an answer

"What's wrong?" a man approached, dressed like the original Elsword, carrying his great-sword in his right shoulder

"Oh, Lowe; Edan and Valak…"

"Damn, again?" Lowe interrupted the man before finishing, it was really common that this happens "Well, Noah, can you teleport them to… Another place?" Lowe asked

"Maybe, but I'll need some help… Penensio, can you help me, please?" the armored magician asked

"Okay, Need to call Speka?" the rune slayer man asked

"No, I don't like to deal with her" she answered

* * *

**Rating game in Kuoh Academy**

* * *

Things didn't were going well to the read haired mistress of the Gremory clan, she was in a Rating Game against her fiancé Raiser Phoenix, and was losing, not only in numbers, but she had now her servants surrounded by the Phoenix clan, waiting for their master to give the order of attack.

"This what happens when you act as a fool dear Rias" the Phoenix guy told her, like a triumphant one, he was flying looking at the scene, when an earthquake started shaking the Rating Game zone "A-An earthquake?"

"No" the Gremory daughter said "This is Grafya-san's barrier, there's no way a simple earthquake can…" she was interrupted by a meteorite that hit the center of the battlefield, launching debris and stones to the observers, two figures appeared in the center of the crater, one of them, emerged with wings, and, for the form of it, he was apparently a fallen angel. The other was dressed in a red uniform, hat included, both of them with a sword in the right arm, they took a moment to understand what was happening.

"A-A fallen angel?" the Phoenix queen asked, and shot an energetic bomb to the figure, but then, it moved and dodged it, everyone gasped, at the fallen angel started attacking to the uniformed one, said person started blocking the blows with his sword, and flinching to make more space, then the figures were clear.

One of them was dressed in a colonel uniform, a red one, he had chocolate skin, and red eyes, full of thirst of blood. The other was dressed in a black armor, covering all his boy expect his face, his eyes cannot be seen because of a strange mask that appeared like the eyes of a spider, his left arm was a claw that matched with the armor.

"What the hell?" the Phoenix king asked, and battle started

The colonel ran to his enemy and, putting his sword into a 100 grades degree he said the command "Berserker Blade!" three hits landing in the armored man, that simply flinched, and charged a punch, in that time, a pair of twins with a chainsaw thought that they were interrupting their master's rating game, so charged to both of the fighter, that didn't bothered at the yelling kids that were approaching, the armored man finally stroke at his enemy, just in time when the twins were near… The colonel turned into shadow and dodged the attack, the twins were sent fly and the others were able to listen the crack of bones.

"EDAAAAAN" the armored one yelled when he summoned four black javelins behind him and chased the blood stained Edan, said colonel turned around to face the black armored and catching him with a blow of his sword, he started to strike him with it, with elegant mastery, and finishing with another 100 grades degree strike, commanding another berserker blade to his enemy.

"I'm here Valak!" yelled back when the armored one felt to the floor

"Hey! Stop that!" a woman that seemed like Chung Lee shouted to them "You two are interrupting Riser-sama's match with your 'strength demonstration'! If you want strength…" she hit the colonel, that didn't moved, and instead throw his sword to her stomach, which was easily pierced, blood starting coming out of her body "W-Whaa…" the colonel with extreme speed approached to her, and ripped her body while freeing his sword from it "R-Riser…sama" her master looked when she was teleported, and how the colonel simply licked the blood of his sword.

"This is not human blood!" he looked disappointed, and only then tried to understand where he was "Noah…. What?..." but Valak didn't let him finish, tackling him, he started hitting with his claw, one javelin piercing Edan's body per hit, everyone looked horrified to out coming blood of the red colonel's body, he turned into shadow again, and freed himself from the trap, then appeared behind Valak and started hitting him with the sword, sucking away his vitality with his cursed sword, he regenerated in time to dodge another Limit Crusher from Valak "Look around!" he advised his foe.

Valak took a moment to look around, he wasn't aware when he nearly killed the green haired twins –that were teleported due to their fractures- but then noticed their audience, and looking to the apparent forest he knew that they were not in the arena anymore "What the heck? Where's the arena? Edan where are we?" he apparently looked at his foe thoughtful

"I don't know my friend" No one was able to understand how the hell someone call 'friend' a man that literally pierced his body trying to kill him! Also, how the hell his clothes can be intact!?

"Mihae! Siris!" the queen yelled to a woman in a kimono and to a woman wielding a sword, both of them black haired. They understood, and charged to attack Rias' peerage, but, unfortunately to them, the two arena fighters understood that like an attack intent, so, Edan appeared before the sword user, that stopped when she saw him "I don't want to kill you!" the woman said trying to look confident, the colonel chuckled.

"But is different to me: I want to kill you, I want your blood spread all over the floor!" he charged to the girl that tried to defend herself with the strange sword; Edan was about to strike her, when turned again into shadow and dodged a fire ball that was directed to him, he turned around, looking Riser's little sister trying to attack him

"Siris! Retreat!" she turned to see the other woman, but she was just able to see Riser's bishop tiered apart by Valak's sword "Mihae…" said woman was teleported away, and Valak just looked to the place where the bishop was just a moment ago and stomped it with the claw, now turning to Ravel's place "Brother!" her brother was paralyzed in astonishment as one by one, his peerage was being killed.

Edan charged to a blonde guy that was wielding a sword, but then, he let it fall to the floor an raised his arms, looking that he was not going to fight back, Edan now targeted the kid that protected his former target, he ran to her while Raiser yelled "Sister!" just in time to advise her, dodging the blow of the cursed blade, she throw another fireball in that short distance, burning colonel Edan, how yelled in pain, catching Valak's attention.

"I'm the only one that can beat Edan!" Valak charged to the Phoenix mistress, who saw both Edan and Valak trying to attack her, she just closed her eyes as her brother did nothing, she was teleported before any harm was dealt to her and the Epic NPC's crashed with each other, falling to the floor stunned.

"Now is the chance!" in just a moment the fight was no more Phoenix vs Gremory, but Phoenix vs Edan and Valak, the so called 'bomb queen' charged to her opponents from the sky, charging a magic bomb she was now just a few feet from them…. And then, both used their Counter Chance, they made a 180 degree swing with their blades, recovering from their stunned state; the queen's body was separated into three parts, not needed to say, the three were instantly covered with blood, the "queen" piece leaving her body, Raiser now reacted and yelled, so loudly that even the observers of the rating game were able to hear it, other devils were trying to interfere, even Grafya herself tried to end the match before more of them were killed, but, unknown to them, an Elemental Master and a Rune Slayer, with the secret help of a Void Princes, actually, the three of them being the Epic NPC's of each class were using magic to leave Edan and Valak in that zone, so they can end the match, and stopped every intent to interference.

The former queen didn't said anything, she didn't yelled or cried in pain, her body just felt to the floor, tiered apart and lifeless, both Edan and Valak looked at her, and simply continued their match, the Phoenix clan ran away scared like hell, Raiser tried to ask for help to Rias… but her peerage, along with her ran when he didn't noticed it, after Yuuto discovering that they had an opportunity to escape alive, four more pawns were killed merciless while tried to distract the couple to make the peerage a safe escape.

* * *

Also, they knew that everything was going to hell when a third combatant appeared, a girl with blank expression that charged to Edan summoning strange spears, Edan dodged it, and the spears pierced a woman's body, the remaining knight died without even noticing it.

"WHAA!? WHAT THE HELL!?" Raiser yelled near to the scene, and the girl looked to the scene with the blank expression.

"-Search for data complete- Hello, my name is Code: Q-PROTO_00, according to my data, you are not threat to me, please leave the place to allow me to fight Edan" she said without emotion in her voice

"The nasod monster…" Edan said to himself "Are you here to take my power again!?" he asked raising his voice

"Answer… That's right, I'm here to take the El power from you" she said in a calmly state, Edan unleashed a giant wind wave with his sword, attacking the nasod battle drone, she approached using her own drones to attack, and, summoning a rocket launcher, she used her "Hornet sting" to attack Edan, and then, when the explosion leaved him even more near to her, she used a different weapon "Atomic Blaster" she shoot to his body and launched him to the floor.

"RAAAAWR!" Valak yelled using his 'roar' skill, damaging Proto, and making her flinch

"Warning, mana decreased, life points decreased… -processing data- Lord of Pain Valak, leave the place, I'm taking away colonel Edan's life" she stated calmly

"No! You are not! I'm the only one that can kill Edan!" he roared with anger, now using his awakening, knowing that the prototype was already in awakening state "Edan! Awaken now!" said colonel followed the advice, and making a pose he awakened too, both of them charged to the nasod, who started making appear spears in the floor.

"Advisement… Don't fight, if you want to escape alive from this battlefield then…" she was surprised low in guard from behind by an Edan's strike, damaging her nasod armor, and he recovering vitality, Proto turned around to face him, but her body was crushed by Valak's claw, turned into a fist when he used Limit Crusher again, striking her, and, with his skill that ignores defenses, her nasod armor was useless against him.

Proto shivered between the two "-Processing data- Critical situation, proceeding to retreat…" she summoned another weapon, an aspirator like, which summoned a black hole, sucking away both Edan and Valak "Summoning Black Hole"

"What the hell!?" both Edan and Valak yelled before disappearing to Elrios.

Then, the black hole closed and the weapon disappeared "Summoning 'Dimension Link' gate…" a circle made from data appeared and Proto passed, then closed and the rating game zone finally started shattering in pieces.

Raiser assisted to the ceremony dressed all black, but not to his marriage with Rias, but to cry his peerage's death. No one knew what the hell happened that day, but Rias Gremory spends too much time in her bedroom, traumatized, her peerage dissolved the Occult Research Club, and lived like normal humans, until the day that needed to fight.

Until today, the monster trio have not returned to our world, but one day…

"EDAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" a certain red haired girl shivered in her bed

* * *

**-End of the one-shot-**

* * *

Author's notes

Hello world! Alzef speaking~ How do you see my first gore intent? At least it appears as a gore? Well, this is part of a couple of ideas about a crossover Elsword X High School DXD, there are one more, but I don't know if use Elsword or Raven as protagonist… And if I use Elsword I don't know if use rune slayer or infinity sword… Well, tell me what do you think about this fic? that crossed my mind when learned about the Epic NPC's… Oh and about that

For the ones that doesn't know it, the epic NPC's are, npc's –obviously- that appears in PVP randomly, they use a class of the characters of the game, and are very powerful and gives great reward to the ones that beat them, Edan and Valak are the Epc NPC's of Blade Master and Reckless Fist, two of the Raven's classes respectively, also Code Q-PROTO_00 is the epic NPC of Code: Nemesis, Apple is the NPC of Code: Empress, Penensio is Rune Slayer, Noah the Elemental Master, Lowe is the one that gives you the tutorial of the game, and is the Epic NPC of Lord Knight, also Speka is the Void Princess, and, they don't have images or descriptions, so I don't know how to describe them with the exception of Edan that is just Raven with the red uniform of the El Search Party Officer set, and Valak wears Sprigan's armor, but is more complex, so excuse me about that –bows his head trying to apologize-

Read and maybe review~

-Alzef137


End file.
